The Return
by ElodieAuvray
Summary: Morgana returns to Camelot with one dark intention - to kill Arthur and the Pendragon family. But she is unprepared for her feelings for Merlin, which seem to be intensifying. Merlin/Morgana, Gwen/Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

The Return

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the Pendragon children.

Introduction

Another Day drew to a close in Camelot. The villagers began to pack up their stalls as the sky deepened to ruby red, lengthening the shadows. There was an atmosphere of exhaustion; the recent anniversary of King Arthur and Queen Guinivere had been a hectic weekend. Guests had arrived from all over the country, bringing fine gifts and causing awe amongst the villagers.

A dark figure glided smoothly between the stalls, her face hidden by the hood of an emerald green cloak that trailed along the cobbled street. Her destination was clear – the palace. It was time to return home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

King Arthur twirled his daughter Elizabeth gracefully across the floor in time to the soft music, surrounded by the many guests. Queen Guinivere smiled from her throne, her youngest two children beside her. Phillip danced with Rowan balanced on his feet, her eyes full of admiration for her elder brother.

The music came to an end as Arthur swept Elizabeth into his arms and smothered her with kisses, her childish laughter like the giggling of a little cherub. Rowan jumped from Phillip's feet and raced to her father, determined to have the next dance.

"Uncle Merlin!"

Elizabeth and Phillip had just spotted their favourite "uncle", which could not be a good thing. They leapt on him as he drew closer, almost knocking him over.

"Show us the magic again, Uncle Merlin!"

"Yes, make the pretty fairy lights!"

Merlin glanced at Guinivere. She smiled at the children.

"Actually, Uncle Merlin is going to be looking after you tonight. Your father and I will have to stay at the dance for some time tonight, so we thought it would be nice if he put you to bed. There will be plenty of time for magic."

At this, the children began cheering and jumping up and down with joy. Rowan abandoned her father and hurried over to see what the commotion was, her wild ringlets dancing about her adorable face.

Just as Merlin was about to leave with the children, the doors to the great hall suddenly banged open to reveal a cloaked figure. Arthur and Guinivere pulled their children into their arms, determined to protect them. Merlin stood in front of the family, ready to use his magic if necessary.

"Who are you?" demanded Arthur, his voice shaking with fear.

The figure lowered her hood to reveal a familiar, beautiful face. Her eyes were a deep green and her long, wavy hair was as black as the night sky.

Morgana had returned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Morgana?" gasped Merlin in shock. He suddenly remembered that no-one else knew the true reasons for Morgana's sudden departure, and that it would be unwise to make any kind of scene.

"Morgana!" Arthur had run forward to embrace her, to the surprise of many guests. Merlin kept his protective stance in front of the other Pendragons. Guinevere kept a tight grip on Rowan and Phillip, Elizabeth clutching the sleeve of her mother's gown.

Arthur pulled apart to address his guests. "Friends! Years ago, my father's ward, the Lady Morgana, was kidnapped by a sorceress who attempted to destroy Camelot. She has finally returned home!"

A few guests began to applaud, and were soon followed by others. Guinevere kept her eyes on her old mistress, her expression wary. The music started up again, and, although most people were dancing, there was a buzzing in the air of suspicious whispers.

Morgana and Arthur made their way over to Merlin, Guinevere and the children, their arms around each other. Guinevere pulled her children closer.

"Gwen! How wonderful to see you again!" Morgana smiled at her former servant, a tone of mild curiosity in her voice. Guinevere pursed her lips and nodded stiffly.

Arthur saw the awkwardness between them and cleared his throat loudly. "So, Morgana, your chambers are still the same, we have left them untouched since you were taken. All your possessions and your dresses are still there."

Morgana nodded gratefully and turned to leave, as Arthur pulled Phillip into his arms.

"So, Morgana," muttered Merlin, "How exactly did you escape from Morgause?"

Morgana acted as though she hadn't heard Merlin and said loudly, "I think I will retire. It has been a long day. Goodnight, Arthur. Goodnight, Gwen."

She glared at Merlin and pushed past him, as he cursed under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morgana opened her wardrobe door and saw all of her old gowns, exactly as she'd left them. Her hangings on the bed were still there, that she had picked out when Uther first adopted her. She silently opened the door an inch and checked no-one was nosing around in the hallway.

She pulled the enchanted mirror out from under her cloak and spoke her sister's name. Morgause gazed back at her.

"Morgana," said Morgause. "I trust all is well?"

"Extremely well," smiled Morgana. "Arthur has welcomed me back with open arms. Soon I will have the Pendragons under my power, and we shall take control of Camelot."

"You have done well, my sister. Arthur's reign is at an end."

Morgause vanished from the mirror. Morgana stowed it safely in her old drawer and hastily glanced around the room. If she had used her magic carefully enough, she would have realised someone was hiding in the shadowy corners, invisible to Morgana.

Morgana opened her window and gazed out into Camelot, savouring the view she had almost forgotten. The busy streets bustled with people, and shouts of joy could be heard from the carefree inhabitants. She sighed wistfully, longing to return to the time when her life was normal and she could enjoy herself.

The open window suddenly let a gust of wind in, blowing the bedroom door open. Morgana rushed to close it, but not before she felt the presence of someone else, someone running as far away from her chambers as possible.

*-*-*-*-

Merlin raced down the corridors, glad that no-one could see him. He knocked gently on Guinevere's door, and became visible once more as he entered.

Guinevere was sat on her bed, anxiously wringing her hands. Rowan, Elizabeth and Phillip were tucked up in her bed. Arthur paced impatiently beside the window, annoyed that his wife and friend were so untrusting of Morgana.

"Merlin!" cried Guinevere, relieved. "What did you see?"

Merlin locked the door behind him with magic. Morgana had definitely sensed his presence, and the last thing he needed was for her to find him in here.

"Morgana has an enchanted mirror," he whispered. "She was communicating with Morgause about...about seizing control. Control of Camelot. They want to, well...they want to end the Pendragon dynasty. And by end I mean..."

"Kill us," finished Guinevere, glancing at Arthur in an "I-told-you-so" way. "She's changed, I could tell straight away. But why? Morgana was always so kind."

Merlin hesitated; there had never been any need before now to tell them why Morgause had taken Morgana. But this was different. Morgana was about to kill an entire family. Didn't they have a right to know?

"Morgause didn't kidnap Morgana, she saved her life," blurted out Merlin. Arthur and Guinevere turned to him, shock on their faces. "She healed Morgana after I poisoned her."

Guinevere stared at Merlin in horror. He glared back at her. "I had to, Gwen. Morgana found out she had magic, back when Uther was King and had outlawed magic. She used it to do terrible things. She stole the Crystal of Neahtid and agreed to help Morgause kill Uther, by becoming a vessel for the sleeping enchantment. The only way to end it was to kill her."

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. He had always thought of Morgana to be a kind, helpful girl, if a little stubborn. But he had never expected this.

"You can overpower her, though?" pleaded Guinevere. "Your magic is powerful too, and Morgana was never trained to use her gift."

"Morgause was trained by a priestess of the Old Religion," replied Merlin darkly. "She will have trained Morgana in the darkest of magics."

Guinevere laid her arm protectively around her children. They had so much to live for, so much left to do. Yet the decision of one cold-hearted witch was about to end their lives forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Guinevere hadn't moved from the bed all night. Arthur had eventually fallen asleep sometime around dawn, leaning against the ice cold window. The children were all in deep, peaceful sleeps, oblivious to what was going on around them.

Rowan was the first to wake, yawning widely then rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sat up and glanced around, slightly disoriented. Seeing her mother, she climbed over Phillip and was pulled into a hug. Phillip began to stir as Rowan's bony little knee was shoved into his face, and his groans woke Elizabeth. Soon, all three were nestled into their mother's arms, slightly squashed.

"I'm hungry," grumbled Phillip, rubbing his stomach. "I want breakfast." The words sounded strange to Guinevere, as though something so normal could not happen at a time like this. Glancing at Arthur, she sighed and led them to their bedroom to get dressed.

As Guinevere gently brushed Rowan's hair, Elizabeth spoke in her sing-song voice. "Mother, who was that woman who came last night? Father seemed to know her very well."

"She was very pretty," said Rowan. "Was she an angel?"

"No," replied Guinevere. "You heard your father; she was your grandfather's ward, the Lady Morgana. I used to be her m- ... I mean, I was once her friend. But she left, many years ago, and we all thought someone had taken her."

"Why?"

"Well, Morgana wasn't very well, and nobody else knew, so when her sister took her away to make her better, we all thought Morgana had been kidnapped."

"But why aren't you happy, Mother?" asked Elizabeth, always the more perceptive of the three of them. "If she was your friend, then why did you look at her like that last night?"

Guinevere hesitated. "Because ... Morgana has changed. She's not the same person she was all those years ago."

Elizabeth put her arms around her mother. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be friends again."

Guinevere smiled at Elizabeth's innocent mind. If only things could be that way.

****

Downstairs, Guinevere found Arthur and Morgana already making a start on breakfast. Morgana was wearing her old blue dress with the lilac covering. Guinevere remembered the time she had been taken, and forced to wear that dress. It had been the beginning of her and Arthur's relationship. Morgana had been so relieved when Guinevere had returned; would she feel the same now if it was to happen again?

"Good morning Morgana," Guinevere grimaced. She noticed that Arthur looked rather uncomfortable; that at least gave her some reassurance.

"Gwen! I never got a chance to see you properly last night. Please, sit down." Morgana gestured at the seat beside her. The three children had their usual argument over who sat where, and eventually ended up squashed into one chair beside their father, Rowan on Elizabeth's knee and Phillip on the arm of the chair.

"Will Merlin be joining us?" asked Morgana. Her voice was casual, carefully nonchalant. Arthur glanced up.

"He usually eats in his chambers before going to work. He's the court physician now, you see."

Morgana seemed a little shocked by this. "You mean Gaius is...is dead? I – I didn't realise." Tears welled up in her eyes. She raised a hand and wiped them away. Guinevere remembered how close she had been to Gaius.

Breakfast was continued in silence, the children occasionally moaning quietly about how uncomfortable they were. When Morgana had finished, she hastily excused herself and left, the doors banging shut behind her. As soon as she was out, the King And Queen began to speak in raised voices.

"We need to do something, Gwen, or she'll have us all killed in our beds!"

"I know, Arthur, but we can't just throw her out, she'll know something's wrong!"

"I don't care! I will do whatever it takes to protect you and the children, Gwen. Trust me."

Guinevere smiled at Arthur, her eyes full of tears. She too would protect her children, even if it meant fighting to the death.


End file.
